The invention relates to a packaging for receiving a disc-shaped information carrier, especially a compact disc, comprising a disc holder manufactured as a injection molded plastic part which has a depression into which the information carrier can be placed from above and furthermore comprising securing elements, formed at the disc holder, for the information carrier placed into the depression, as well as furthermore comprising a substantially rectangular cover for the disc holder which is connected along one of its edges to the disc holder while the opposite free edge of the cover is detachably connectable by a closure to the disc holder.
Such packagings are known in various embodiments and are widely used in the audio sector for storing compact discs.
A packaging of the aforementioned kind is, for example, the world wide leading so-called jewel box which is comprised of a bottom part and a cover part manufactured of transparent plastic material as well as a disc holder positioned there between. The bottom and cover parts are designed constructively such that paper information brochures, booklets etc. can be inserted therein manually or by a machine. By folding these information brochures twice at opposite edges of the end face of the packaging, there is the advantage that the folded areas can be labeled similar to the spine of a book. The bottom and cover parts are connected pivotably to one another at a common edge by a hinge device and can thus be folded open like a book. Into the disc holder, also called tray, a CD is automatically inserted with a corresponding machine, and the disc holder is subsequently inserted into the bottom part with clamping fit. The disc holder is embodied with clamping elements which engage the center hole of a CD and thus arrest it.
Since compact discs gain great importance as data carriers in data processing, as so-called CD-ROMs, and are increasingly used as an insert in computer journals, a packaging is needed that fulfills the requirements of a design that is flat and light-weight, but bending-resistant and sufficiently protective with respect to environmental influences.
With respect to these properties, the aforementioned known CD packaging has, however, manufacturing-technological as well as application-related disadvantages. For example, the disc holder can not be inserted during the manufacture into the bottom part because of the information brochure to be interposed so that a cost-intensive, separate handling of top and bottom parts, disc holder, and text insert is required. Furthermore, such packagings, due to their thickness of at least 8 mm that cannot be reduced for constructive reasons, are relatively large and heavy.
Furthermore, a packaging is known which is comprised of cardboard that is divided into three fields to which is adhesively connected a formed, rectangular plastic disc holder of a known kind. The two outer thirds of the cardboard can be folded wing like inwardly and form then by overlapping and resting on one another the cover for the upper side of the disc holder. The front and back sides of this packaging are provided with printed text information with the exception of the area where the disc holder is attached. In addition, at the inner surfaces of the wings outwardly foldable text inserts or booklets can be attached. A disadvantage of this known packaging is the lack of a lockable closure of the cover so that it can open by itself. In order to provide for a sufficient bending resistance, the two wings in the closed state form a double cover with the result that the known packaging in its outer size substantially corresponds to that of the jewel box and is thus also relatively large and heavy.
In a further known packaging a rectangular disc holder that is made by injection molding of plastic is adhesively connected to a cardboard that is foldable and encloses in the folded state the disc holder. The free edge of the cover can be secured at the disc holder by a closure that is connected to the disc holder by a hinge and engages the cover. This packaging, in principle, can be manufactured in a simple manner and inexpensively, and, because of the securing action of the cover by a closure, also provides for excellent protection against environmental influences, but, because of its outer dimensions and the use of solid cardboard material required for reasons of stability, it is relatively large and heavy.
It is therefore an object of the invention to improve a packaging for receiving a disc-shaped information carrier, especially a compact disc, such that it can be manufactured in a simple, fast, and inexpensive manner and exhibits at the same time an especially flat and light-weight design in comparison to known packagings.